Sweet Kiss
by Upit viole
Summary: Fanfic for Suho's brithday. KRISHO / Brothership Kyuho, Mind to read and review?


**Title: Kiss **

**Disclaimer : Character belongs to God, this story is mine**

**Pairing: KRISHO yeaay! **

**Waspadai OOC, TYPO dan tingkat Kegajean cerita**

**This is my second fic **

**Dedicated for Suho's brithday **

**Special rule: DONT LIKE DONT READ**

Hari sudah semakin sore dan Suho masih saja terjebak di depan sekolahnya menunggu hyungnya datang menjemput. Sejak tadi Suho sudah menggerutu kesal dan menelpon hyungnya berkali-kali. Tapi

jawabannya selalu sama, tunggu sebentar lagi, tunggu sebentar lagi. Sebentar apanya, jika Suho itu pohon, mungkin dia sudah berbuah akibat menunggu hyungnya yang tak kunjung datang. Bukannya tidak

mau pulang sendiri naik bis, tapi Suho saat ini tidak memegang uang sepeserpun. Memang Kyuhyun, hyung Suho sangat protektif terhadapnya. Suho tidak pernah diijinkan untuk pulang sendirian, makanya

setiap pergi kesekolah Suho tidak akan membawa uang sepeserpun. Makan siang saja dibuatkan bekal. Persis anak TK. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Suho juga tidak bisa membantah, yang dimilikinya saat ini

hanyalah hyungnya semenjak kedua orang tua mereka bercerai dan seolah tidak mau tahu kehidupan mereka lagi. Hyungnya juga yang selama ini bekerja keras untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka.

* * *

"Hey, kenapa belum pulang? Kemana anjing penjagamu itu?" Seseorang menepuk pundak Suho yang membuat namja manis itu tersentak kaget.

"Bisakah datang dengan cara yang wajar Kris? kau seperti hantu" Jawab Suho ketus.

"Hantu yang tampan, benar kan chagi?" Suho mendecak jengkel sementara Kris terkekeh sambil memainkan bola basket ditangannya.

"Kau masih mau mengunggu hyung mu? Atau mau pulang denganku?" Tawar Kris. Suho tampak berfikir kemudian menggeleng.

"Hyung bilang jangan pulang dengan orang asing" Kris mencubit pipi Suho gemas.

"Aku ini bukan orang asing Kim Joon Myunniie, aku namja chingumu. Lupa?" Suho menggeleng imut membuat Kris harus menahan diri untuk tidak menculik namja manis dihadapannya dan melakukan hal yang

membahagiakan eh membahayakan dengannya. Jika itu terjadi, tidak akan ada nama Wu Yi Fan lagi dalam sejarah kehidupan Suho, Kris pasti mati ditangan Hyungnya Suho.

"Aku tidak lupa Kris, tapi hyung bilang kau tetap orang asing sebelum hyung memberikan restunya padamu" Saat ini Kris ingin melemparkan bola basketnya tepat ke muka hyung namja chingunya ini. Bisa

bisanya meracuni namja imutnya yang polos ini.

"Apa dimatamu aku juga orang asing?" Kris memasang ekspresi –sok- terluka. Berniat mencari sedikit simpati dari namjanya.

"Tentu saja bukan, kau sendiri yang bilang kau namja chinguku Kris " Suho memeluk lengan Kris dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Kris.

"Kalau begitu, tidak masalah kan jika pulang bersamaku? Aku bukan orang asing kan? Hyung mu itu terlalu berlebihan kau tahu" Bujuk Kris, ayolah Kris tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan langka ini. Jarang

sekali Kyuhyun sampai telat menjemput Suhonya. Jika ada Kyuhyun, maka lenyap sudah kesempatan untuk bersama Suhonya. Kyuhyun sangat protektif terhadap Suho, apalagi jika berhubungan dengan Kris.

Menurut Kyuhyun, Kris itu memiliki muka mesum yang sangat tidak tepat bagi adiknya yang masih polos. Ck! brother compleks.

"Bagaimana? Nanti kita pergi makan ice cream sebentar, sudah lama kan tidak kencan? Hehe"

BLUSH

Seketika wajah Suho memerah mendengar ajakan Kris, dan tanpa sadar namja imut ini mengangguk. Menyetujui ajakan Kris. Kris tersenyum senang dan segera menarik Suho pergi dari sana.

* * *

Kris memutuskan untuk membeli ice cream di super market dan memakannya bersama dipinggiran sungai han. Suho sangat menyukai tempat itu. Lagipula, ditempat ini juga awal mula pertemuan mereka.

"Hei, makannya pelan-pelan chagi, tidak akan ada yang merebut ice cream mu" Kris membersihkan ice cream yang belepotan di pipi Suho. Suho hanya tersenyum lebar sebagai respon dan kembali menikmati

ice creamnya. Kris mengacak rambut Suho membuat namja manis itu sedikit merajuk karena rambutnya berantakan.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengacak-caka rambutku" Suho mempoutka bibirnya.

"Karena kau sangat manis chagi" Kris sangat suka melihat semburat merah dipipi Suho yang muncul seperti sekarang ini. Membuat Kris benar-benar harus mengendalikan dirinya lebih ekstra.

"Gombal" Suho mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. Suho yakin pipinya benar-benar merah sekarang. Meski mereka telah menjalin hubungan cukup lama, tapi memang jarang sekali mereka mendapatkan waktu

berdua. Biasanya ada Kyuhyun ditengah-tengah mereka. Mengawasi Kris dengan ketat. Maka wajar saja jika Suho masih aja malu-malu jika bersama Kris.

Kris menarik dagu Suho dan menatap matanya dalam. Suho yang mendapatkan perlakuan yang tiba-tiba seperti ini diam mematung. Melihat wajah tampan Kris dari jarak sedekat ini membuat jantungnya

berdetak sangat kencang.

"Saranghae Kim Joon Myun" Bisik Kris. Kemudian jarak mereka semakin menipis dan hilang. Bibir mereka menyatu. Suho memejamkan matanya menikmati sapuan lembut pada bibirnya. Tangan mereka bertaut.

Sungai han menjadi saksi hubungan manis mereka. Sampai akhirnya euforia itu harus terganggu dengan suara ponsel yang bergetar ribut.

Kris menekan tombol hijau diponselnya dengan kesal, sungguh orang yang menghubunginya ini sangat mengganggu. Sementara Suho kini sibuk menenangkan irama detak jantungnya yang bermain dalam

tempo cepat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Ini kali pertama Suho melakukannya.

"Yob..."

"_KEMBALIKAN DONGSAENGKU BODOH! JANGAN MENCULIKNYA SEMBARANGAN ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU_" Kris menjauhkan ponsel nya dari telinga saat mendengar teriakan iblis eh hyung namja chingunya

dan menatap ponsel nya horor.

Glek

Pertanda buruk.

"H-hyung, aku hanya bermain sebentar dengan myunniie, tidak menculiknya"

"_TIDAK PEDULI, CEPAT BAWA SUHO PULANG_" Kris menghela nafas jengkel, baru sebentar bersama namja chingunya, iblis itu sudah menerornya. Haaah! Apa punya pacar semanis Suho memang harus sesulit ini?

"Iya aku akan mengantarnya pulang nanti, setela-"

"_SEKARANG BODOH_" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Ne arra" Kris menyerah. Lebih baik mengalah dari pada harus melawan iblis satu itu.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya pada Suho. Suho menatapnya bingung.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Sebelum pasukan iblis datang dan membawamu pergi dariku" Suho tertawa mengetahui maksud Kris dengan pasukan iblis. Pasti hyungnya dan sahabatnya Shim Changmin.

* * *

Sesampainya di depan apartemen Suho, Kris segera disambut dengan tatapan mematikan paling dahsyat milik Kyuhyun.

"Suho ya kan sudah hyung bilang jangan pulang dengan orang asing dan tunggu hyung menjemputmu" Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kan Kris bukan orang asing hyuung" Rajuk Suho manja. Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun memasang tampang ingin memakan Kris.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh pulang dengan namja seperti dia, kalau diculik bagaimana?" Kris melongo mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. What the.. memangnya tampangnya seperti om om mesum yang

suka menculik anak-anak polos tak berdosa? Seingatnya tidak. Malah wajahnya dapat dikatakan ehem.. tampan.

"Tidak akan lah hyung, Kris tidak akan pernah menculikku. Buktinya aku diantar pulang kan sekarang" Suho meyakinkan Kyuhyun yang tampak makin kesal pada Kris. Sementara Kris hanya tersenyum-senyum

penuh kemenangan sejak tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Suho jelas-jelas membelanya kan?

"Baiklah, cepat masuk dan YA! Namja bodoh cepat pulang sana!" Kyuhyun memasuki apartemennya dengan Suho yang mengikuti dibelakangnya. Namun sebelum Suho masuk, Kris menarik tangannya dan

menyudutkannya di dinding sebelah pintu masuk. Kris tersenyum penuh arti kemudian menempelkan kening nya ke kening Suho. Wajah Suho seketika berubah merah, jantungnya juga kembali berdetak liar.

Suho memejamkan matanya, Kris tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Suho. Kris merendahkan kepalanya dan berbisik seduktif ditelinga Suho.

"Rupanya kau sangat ingin kucium ya. Neomu kyeopta" Kris mencubit ujung hidung Suho gemas dan tertawa lepas. Suho membuka matanya dan menendang tulang kering Kris.

"YA! WU YI FAAAAAAAN" teriak Suho dengan muka yang merah karena malu. Sementara Kris terus saja tertawa sampai sebuah sandal kayu yang melayang ke arahnya menghentikan aksinya.

"KUSURUH KAU CEPAT PULANG" Teriakan menggelegar terdengar dari dalam apartemen. Kris segera meninggalkan apartemen Suho sebelum wajah tampannya terkena lemparan barang-barang nista yang

dilemparkan iblis penjaga namja chingunya.

"SUHO CEPAT MASUK" Namja manis ini juga segera masuk setelah mendengar peringatan itu sebelum tetangga-tetangga apartemennya protes karena terganggu suara indah hyungnya.

Yah, Kris harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk mendapat restu dari Kim Kyuhyun untuk menjadi pacar bagi adik satu-satunya itu. Berjuanglah lebih keras Kris.

**END**

* * *

** wahahhaa... **

**Ini fic bener-bener gajelas dah ceritanya -" , ini di bikin dadakan pas ngerjain tugas, begitu inget hari ini ulang tahunnya Suho. **

**Happy Brithday KIM JOON MYUUN! **

**Maaf ceritanya aneh hihi.. **

**Aku suka bgt liat hubungan Kyuhyun sama Suho, tapi entah disini kerasa atau gak feel nya. **

**Terimakasih banyak buat readerdeul yang review di fanfic pertama ku, gak nyangka bakal ada yang baca :D **

_**Berry : Ampuuun! Suho nya gak beneran dibikin mati kok, gak tegaaa~ makasih banyak udah review, udah kok bikin satu cerita geje**_

_**lagi nih kkk~**_

_**Ayunhomin : Makasih udah review, Gak tega kalo real life *peluk Suho **_

_**Krisuholic : First, hehe.. iya.. makasih udah review, mari menyebar virus Krisho kkk~**_

_**AdhaniLHJ0304: uhuy! mereka emang cetar badaiiii~ yuk lestarikan FF Krisho. Makasih reviewnyaaa.**_

_**StringKyu893 : Yups,, ini udah bikin hihi.. mian kalo gaje, makasih masukannya, aku udah coba perbaikin di sini. Ya, FF Krisho emang**_

_**jarang, bukan official couple sih T.T **_

_**Cucunya WonKyu : Gak tega kalo beneran mah, kasian Kris ntar ngeduda *di sambit ekor naga. Makasih udah review **_

_**little dangko : Sequelnya... belum kepikiran ehehe.. tapi makasih udah review**_

_**Y : Makasih udah Review :D **_

**_Mind to review? :D _**


End file.
